dragon_ball_xlfandomcom-20200214-history
Legendary Super Saiyan
Legendary Super Saiyan '''is a unique and very rare transformation rather than just a title. The Legendary Super Saiyan forms are a separate evolution from the normal Super Saiyan line. The result is a huge Super Saiyan form with a seemingly endless supply of energy. It is a form spoken of in an ancient Saiyan folklore Since he is the reincarnation of Broly he is a warrior claimed to be the single strongest being in all of history. This transformation puts Brody in a class of his own. '''The Legendary Super Saiyan Form The Legendary Super Saiyan form is similar to the Super Saiyan Third Grade level, but its speed is ultra first-class. Users of the Legendary Super Saiyan form seem to have enhanced regenerative abilities and healing factor in comparison to normal Saiyans. Every time Brody transforms into his Legendary Super Saiyan form, he causes the sky and the environment to change color twice, often ending in a gray/dark blue look. Directly before he transforms, Brody's cheeks quiver and then simply rip apart; the same occurs for his eye sockets and chest. It seems that instead of Brody simply enlarging when he transforms, the Legendary Super Saiyan form bursts forth from his body. In addition to its genetic exclusivity, the Legendary Super Saiyan carries a unique trait in which it increases the user's power infinitely and exponentially for as long as the transformation is maintained. Unfortunately for the user, maintaining the form usually requires a massive release of a significant amount of energy, if left unchecked, the buildup of energy would destroy the user from the inside out. Keeping the energy might cause Brody severe fatigue as seen before he released his energy in a devastating way and may cause him to revert to his normal or Super Saiyan form and tire him out very quickly. Interestingly, Brody did not suffer from this stigma in his second appearance, hinting that he may have overcome the form's limitations. Appearance The Legendary Super Saiyan's appearance is quite distinguishable from the regular forms of Super Saiyan. The Legendary Super Saiyan's hair color is greenish-yellow. When he reappears some years later, his hair color has a slightly greenish-yellow tint; much less of a tint than his first appearance In this form, Brody's pupils and irises vanish, making him look much more maniacal than he already is. The most noticeable difference between the form of the Legendary Super Saiyan and the regular Super Saiyan is the body size. When Brody transforms into the Legendary Super Saiyan, his body grows in height and his muscle mass greatly increases, making it similar in appearance to the 3rd Grade Super Saiyan transformation. However, unlike the 3rd Grade Super Saiyan form, Brody's immense size does not affect his speed, as demonstrated when he effortlessly evades rapid physical hits by a joint effort from Gokai and Kryo, his dodging the first uppercut in a series of attacks by Jincade when the latter joined the fight, as well as a clothesline maneuver he used on Gokai late in the film. His skin also becomes very pale in color. When powering up to his maximum Super Saiyan power in this state, Brody's hair changes from a green color to the golden glow of an ordinary Super Saiyan. Usage and Power In this form, Brody's power, speed, strength, energy, and endurance increase drastically, far exceeding the combined power of all the Z-Fighters at the time they fought him. Since his power level in this form is so massive, Ba'zz stated that Brody's Ki can be felt all the way from Kami's lookout. Brody has been shown to take extremely powerful attacks without so much as flinching. For example, in his first appearance, Brody fought and completely dominated Gokai, Gokira, Jincade in their Super Saiyan forms, Kryo in his Super Evolution state and Piccolo in his Super Namekian state, all at the same time, with his opponents being unable to hurt him in the least. Even a Super Kamehameha from Gokira at point-blank range failed to inflict any damage to Brody. It was only after everyone donated their powers to Gokai that he was able to focus all of their energy into a single Dragon-Fist, and it nearly killed him. Category:Transformation Category:Saiyan